Kaiba
Kaiba is the central character of the animation, Kaiba. Abilities Kaiba is the current Warp, however his memories of this are altered and deleted by Issoudan. It is possible that Warp needs to be aware of their true identity and abilities for their power to be activated or used. :See Warp's abilities for more information. Kaiba is a talented artist. Appearance Kaiba has chin-length yellow hair styled in a bob and blue-green eyes. He initially wears medium green pants, is shirtless, and wears a necklace with a photo of Neiro inside. He has a geometric birthmark on his torso and a large circular hole through his chest. Kaiba alternates bodies several times in the series (Kaba, Chroniko, ...) and eventually returns to his original body. History Personality Kaiba is tranquil and quiet. He exhibits self awareness and alertness as the series progresses. He is kind and empathetic, usually listening instead of speaking. Episode appearances "The Name is Warp" Kaiba awakens in a hole in a wall. He notices the locket around his neck and opens it, revealing a blurry, smiling picture of an unknown woman. After closing it, he notices a clean circular hole straight through his chest. His attention turns to the world around him, and he watches as civilians are subjected to their memories being forcibly taken from them. A man comes into the room with a large blasting gun and is visibly startled when he notices Kaiba is awake. The man, Popo, asks if he's alright. When a ship approaches the hole in the wall, Popo takes aim. A bird rushes into the window and pushes Kaiba out of the way. The bird carries Kaiba out of the room on its back. They're chased as Hal runs through the underworld. Hal tosses Kaiba onto a something resembling a watermill, only with sludge, and runs off to distract the enemies. Kaiba rolls onto a walkway and watches in amazement as one of the Skonks is caught in a trap and many humans come out to attack it. After it's subdued, a small boy starts taking the memories out in order to find which one is his brother. Popo arrives soon afterwards and escorts Kaiba through the underworld. When Kaiba is ambushed, Popo helps Kaiba stowaway onto a ship, saying it's too risky for the Issoudan to protect him. "Stowaways" Parm instructs Kaiba to stow his memories in a hippopotamus body and hide in the luggage section as a stowaway. She takes his body into an elaborate sensual cabin. She inserts a copy of her memories into Kaiba's body and masturbates using her new "twin". While Kaiba (in his new body) is in the luggage room with Hyohyo, he meets a friendly stowaway named Kochu, who snuck into the baggage as she and her boyfriend didn't have enough money to buy two tickets. She goes to visit her boyfriend, and Kaiba and Hyohyo explore the luggage deck. Kaiba accidentally steps on a button with legs, transporting them both to the other side of the ship, specifically Parm's closet. They overhear Parm's masturbation with Kaiba's body, Hyohyo specifically being the only one to view it. Flustered, Hyohyo presses the button to send them back to the luggage room. Upon returning, Kochu introduces them to her boyfriend, Butter. She offers food to them, and ends up talking about how great her boyfriend is, and how she imagines her ideal future. It's revealed that Hyohyo and Kaiba's bodies don't need food to survive. Hyohyo and Kaiba watch the news and learn that one of the memory tanks on Planet Lala exploded just before dawn, causing the unchipped memories of over 200,000 people to leak into the sky. The major suspect is Neiro, a woman who looks identical to the blurry face in Kaiba's locket. Kaiba double takes at this, looking back and forth between the locket and the girl onscreen. Later, Lum and Kochu fight over their boyfriend who cheated on both of them and their brawling causes hundreds of smuggled memory chips to fly into the air, along with a number of pairs of underwear. Hyohyo and Kaiba hide in the crowd at the sight of Vanilla. Vanilla shoots Butter and then Kochu, then expresses remorse for a short second at the reveal that neither of them had converted their memories into chips. The crowd disperses at his command, with Hyohyo pulling Kaiba away from the drama. Vanilla tries to begin an investigation into Parm's murder but is interrupted as Kaiba and Hyohyo make their escape with the memory reader used, going after them but watching them ultimately escape the ship. "Chroniko's Boots" Kaiba (still in Kaba's body) and Hyohyo exit their escape pod. Meanwhile, TV News audio can be heard that Issoudan has been determined to be responsible for explosions on this planet. Kaiba and Hyohyo are hiding behind a rock in an alleyway. As a security guard walks closer, a girl taps on Kaiba's shoulder. After he looks at her, startled, she presses under his neck and his body shrinks into a small square. When the security guard demands to know who's there, the girl walks away while selling her wares. Once they're away from him, the girl tosses the square to the floor and Kaiba's body blows back up into its original size. Seeing Kaiba's wound, she agrees to help them, as it's the last day she'll be able to use her body and she'd like to do what she can. She brings them to a safe place and introduces herself as Chroniko. She asks Kaiba if he likes her boots, admitting that her mother bought them for her despite the fact they didn't have much money at the time. Strangely, she tells him she can't remember anything before that day. Chroniko confesses that she's worried about her brothers but she knows that her mother takes care of them. Chroniko will lose her body when she sells it, but she tells Kaiba that she won't die. Her memory chip will return home and someday they'll buy a body for her to live again! She says goodbye and goodnight to Kaiba as she leaves. Kaiba and Hyohyo walk through the town when they see Chroniko's body in a vehicle. They chase after it. The vehicle has stops and the two drivers talk about Chroniko's body as they lay it onto a trash heap to return to later. Vanilla spots Kaiba and Hyohyo eavesdropping. As Hyohyo distracts him, Kaiba goes over to Chroniko's body and shakes it, almost in disbelief. Her body blinks but Kaiba discovers that it's empty, as a look with the memory reader leaves nothing but a black hole. Hyohyo returns to find Kaiba in shock, but does some quick thinking. She pulls Kaiba's memory chip out of Kaba and shrinks it. She inserts Kaiba's memory chip into Chroniko. As Kaiba comes to, Vanilla finds Hyohyo. In the fear of being caught, Kaiba struggles to get up in his new body, not yet realizing it was a new body at all until Hyohyo showed him his new reflection in a glass bottle. Vanilla demands to see who's behind the trash heap and Kaiba cautiously walks out. Vanilla is immediately infatuated with Chroniko's body, following Kaiba as he walks away. Kaiba is seen sitting outside the window of Chroniko's family's house. After the family has gone to bed, Kaiba approaches through the window and uses the memory reader to climb into the aunt's memory bubble. It's halfway empty, but slowly fills up as Kaiba stays there. Kaiba takes a book from a shelf and begins to read it. The memory within the book is shown. The vehicle owned by the two body traffickers is seen driving to Chroniko's house. The customer who bought Chroniko's body is in the car with them. They try to appease him, telling him perhaps Chroniko's family changed their minds about selling her body last-minute. The buyer isn't swayed, and simply demands to see the product that he already paid for. They spot Kaiba in Chroniko's body and chase after him. Hyohyo points out a scooter to Kaiba, and Kaiba begins to run. The buyer and the driver wonder if she's still alive or if someone else is in her body. The vehicle begins to bump into Kaiba's scooter, and the buyer tells the driver to run her over, he'll replace her parts later. Kaiba begins to lose control of the scooter, eventually falling off. As the vehicle approaches Kaiba, he's saved: Vanilla steps in front of Kaiba, wearing a large blasting gun. He shoots at the vehicle and the entire vehicle turns into goop. Vanilla tells Kaiba there's nothing to worry with him around, even offering to take him home. He introduces himself as the sheriff of Neuron, telling Kaiba that this planet happens to be the center of trade for original bodies. He tells Kaiba that he even wishes he could take a cute girl like him to another planet. Kaiba takes advantage of Vanilla's attraction to Chroniko's body and asks if Vanilla would take him onto the ship. Vanilla agrees immediately. The view drifts up to the sky, where the Neuron can be seen. Kaiba looks out a window. Vanilla waits with food and then Kaiba joins him. "Grandma's Room of Memories" Hyohyo and Kaiba (still in Chroniko's body) are being followed by Vanilla. Kaiba switches bodies in order to lose Vanilla, misdirecting Vanilla when he asks Kaiba where Chroniko is. An old lady suddenly shows up next to him. She drags him to her house, a lighthouse, after noticing the hole in Kaiba's body. The lighthouse seems to be the only building on the small planet. She has her grandson bake a purple substance that fills Kaba's hole. The grandson is suspicious of Kaiba and Hyohyo, asking his grandmother if she's sure about them. She scolds him for thinking that way, telling him has to be better now that his grandfather is getting older. The substance is done. Grandma picks it up and stuffs it into Kaba's hole, and it fills, turning paler but never exactly matching the rest of Kaba's body. She asks for payment, but Kaiba has nothing. The grandson grows even more suspicious with Kaiba's lack of speech and accuses him of going after the family treasure. The grandson attempts to beat Kaiba. Vanilla bursts into the lighthouse, calling for Chroniko. He barges in, knocking the grandson out. He attempts to scare the grandma, but she ignores him. He grows suspicious of Kaiba. As Kaiba tries to run out the door, Vanilla uses his memory reader to force him to freeze in place. He opens Kaiba's memory bubble and climbs in. Inside, the memory bubble is a green maze full of locked vaults. The floor seems soft, caving in to Vanilla's steps. Kaiba, in his original body, can be seen scurrying around, carrying books. Vanilla begins to chase him, even attempting to shoot him at one point but missing. Vanilla instead changes his tactics, following the smell of fresh books. He stops when he sees several books on the floor, and demands Kaiba to come out of hiding, or else. His gun is in his hand. Hyohyo knocks the memory reader aside and Vanilla is ejected out of the memory bubble. The grandson seems to be conscious again. Hyohyo uses the memory reader to freeze Vanilla in place. A second grandson, walks up to the lighthouse. He and his brother look near identical, only he has squares around his eyes while his brother has triangles around his eyes. He says that the ship that landed told him to look out for Kaba. The first grandson grabs the blasting gun from Vanilla's frozen in place body, running over to his brother. He tells him they're thieves after the family treasure that their dead grandpa left them. Suddenly realizing what they've done, they turn to Grandma, fast asleep on the floor. In a panic, the second grandson grabs Hyohyo and the memory reader. Both grandsons point their weapons towards Kaiba, telling him to do as they say if he wants to live. With the blasting gun, one of them pushes Kaiba inside their grandma's memory bubble. Her memory bubble is small and white, with only one tall black bookshelf. Inside are just black volumes with blank dark purple pages. Every book Kaiba pulls out is empty, and he goes through all of them. Then, he spots it. A soft red brick at the top of the room. He takes out the brick to find a hole. Using the bookshelf as a ladder, he climbs up and squeezes into it. Kaiba finds himself in a vast library. There's a large table in the middle, with tea and food. Grandma sits at one end, with three pink doors behind her. Kaiba approaches her. On the other end of the table, there's a broken blue door, an unfinished ship model, and tea and snacks. Grandma asks Kaiba why he came, and to his surprise, Kaiba is able to respond to her verbally despite being in Kaba's body. He tells her that her grandsons told him to look for the family treasure. She tells him no such thing exists. When he tells her that they said their dead grandfather left them a treasure, she denies his death. Kaiba persists with asking about Grandpa's death nonetheless. She denies it again. Grandma says he's probably working at the lighthouse today. Kaiba tells her the ship model on the other side of the table looks like the one in her room. She tells him that Grandpa is good with his hands. Kaiba notes the broken door as well. She tells him Bori and Kera (her grandsons) broke it and that her husband said he'd fix it when he came home. Kaiba says the ship model and the door look abandoned. Grandma doesn't know why, saying Grandpa loved carpentry. The memory bubble grows dark and distorted. Kaiba jumps away from the table as the couple sink together. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" Grandpa asks her. "I am," she tells him, and they're consumed by the memory bubble. Kaiba starts running to the hole he crawled in through in the beginning. Grandma's voice can be heard, telling Kaiba, "If you want our precious treasure, go to the top of the lighthouse. I feel sorry for those kids. The world's the same all over, big or small. What truly matters is the size of your heart." Kaiba barely escapes in time to see Bori and Kera holding Grandma in their arms. "Grandma died!" They repeat. "Now we'll never know about Grandpa's treasure." Kaiba begins gesturing to Bori and Kera to climb to the top of the lighthouse. They climb into the door at the top. Kaiba, once again in Chroniko's body, picks up the memory reader. He unfreezes Vanilla and tells him that he wants a grave made for Grandma. Vanilla agrees immediately, and two graves can be seen on a cliff. Underneath the cliff, dozens of hochi flowers bloom. Neuron leaves from the planet. Kaiba stares at the girl within his locket until Vanilla comes over, bringing a strange food. "There's a third hair growing from this pari," He tells him, "That's the best time to eat it." A blurry memory is shown, of Neiro and Kaiba kissing. A girl's voice says, "It'll pop soon, because the third hair on the ochiri has grown." Kaiba stares at the food, making Vanilla uncomfortable. "Abipa, The Utopian Planet" Vanilla marvels at the varieties of food as he walks through the city with Kaiba (in Chroniko's body) and Hyohyo. Upon spotting ice cream, he runs and lets Kaiba know that he'll get them some. People in strange, neon bodies can be seen all around. Stadiums and fashion walkways of new and unusual bodies. There are hundreds, if not thousands cheering. Kaiba stares. Vanilla returns, holding ice cream. Kaiba sees a body who looks like Neiro behind Vanilla and gasps, telling Vanilla to wait there before running over to catch up to the Neiro lookalike. Vanilla is seen, frozen in place. Kaiba catches up to the girl. She turns around to look at him and Kaiba's surprised to find it wasn't Neiro at all. Looking around, Kaiba and Hyohyo see other bodies that look like Neiro, only with different colors. Kaiba then spots the body for sale, multiples on display. Kaiba hurries through an alley and pulls out Kaba. But then he notices that Hyohyo has disappeared. He runs back to look for her, leaving Kaba behind. Kaiba turns around once more to see Kaba being dragged away by a machine. He calls after it, but the vehicle doesn't stop. Baby spots him in his own vehicle and offers Kaiba a ride after learning Kaiba's attachment to Kaba is sentimental. Kaiba gets in. As they travel, Kaiba asks questions and learns of the factory, where the mass production of artificial bodies takes place. A patchwork cat and his dog can be seen entering the building and inputting a body blueprint. As Kaiba and Baby get closer to the factory, Baby shows Kaiba the inside of the factory. When Kaiba asks Baby who the patchwork cat is, Baby is taken aback but explains nevertheless, introducing him as the charismatic designer who's been creating all the new and unusual body designs of Abipa. Baby grabs Kaiba's hand and tells him not to judge a book by its cover, grinning as he does so. Alarmed, Kaiba yells at Baby to let him out of the vehicle. As Kaiba can be seen on the escalator up to the factory, Baby tells Kaiba that if Kaiba ever wants another look, he'll be right there. An assembly line can be seen, with neon green bodies. Patch and Quilt are fixing the bodies as they go down the line. The conveyor belt stops. Patch and Quilt are then seen in front of a machine with several buttons and a pull lever. Patch fiddles with the buttons and then whispers something unknown to Quilt. Quilt nods. A shadow comes over Quilt. Patch and Quilt turn to see Kaiba standing behind them. "You saw us!" Patch exclaims. "Saw what?" Kaiba asks and Patch grabs him by the shoulder, then gesturing to Quilt with his other hand. Quilt nods, and tip toes carefully to the right, peering around the corner. A grid and then a hallway can be seen. When Quilt tiptoes back to Patch, she nods at him and Patch tells Kaiba, "Oh well. You'll have to stay with us," letting go of his shoulder as he does so. He turns back to the machine and starts pressing buttons again. "You're from another planet?" He asks Kaiba, who stands a couple feet behind him. "Yes." Still absorbed in his work, he answers. "You shouldn't have come. I created the perfect bio-copy technology. I did it for the sake of necessity, not entertainment. And look at how it turned out!" Patch rants on about consumer culture, but eventually the "8" on top of Patch's head begins to blink bright red and starts to beep. As he starts to fall, Quilt grabs the design with her mouth, placing it into the machine. She pulls the lever, and the neon green and hot pink bodies can be seen on the conveyor belts. Kaiba watches before turning back to help Quilt drag Patch to the exit. The three of them descend the escalator. Quilt pulls Patch onto a gray platform that then extends its legs, much like Baby's vehicle. As it walks away, Baby's vehicle comes up behind Kaiba. The window opens, revealing Baby. "Sorry about that." He smokes the bubbling pipe and tells Kaiba he'll take him to the body collection facility. A close up of Baby's mouth. "It's also my food factory. Your body probably went there too." In Baby's car, Kaiba watches the bodies on conveyor belts, as they become processed into food. "We give them away to anyone who wants them." A body is grabbed from the conveyor belt. "It's not a philanthropic business per se, but I make enough money elsewhere." Kaba is seen and Kaiba exclaims, "There's my body!" He jumps out of the car and runs after it. "Too late." "Itll be crushed, disintegrated, and remade into food. Not to mention we provide it for free to everyone on this planet." Disgusted, Kaiba covers his mouth. The bodies on the conveyor belt pass by, with more detail than before, recognizable faces. A mother and her child. A doctor. An old man. A girl still holding a flower. While Kaiba is in shock, Baby passes him a pink business card. "Tell me if there's anything I can do for you." Kaiba returns to the marketplace, where it's been raining heavily. There's an empty melted ice cream cone being held in someone's hand that can be seen. As Kaiba walks, there's a bowl with two spouts floating above his head that pours water to each of his sides, keeping him dry. He starts when he realizes - "Vanilla!" - he's left him behind. He runs to Vanilla, who still holds the ice cream he bought for the two of them in both of his hands. "I'm sorry, Vanilla!" When Vanilla chuckles, his breath is visible. "I've been waiting for you." He collapses onto Kaiba, who feels his forehead. "You've got a high fever!" The scene changes and Vanilla is in an orange cocoon like bed, with a towel on his forehead. Kaiba walks out of the room through what looks like a crack. Kaiba walks up behind Patch at the factory again. "Excuse me." Patch turns around. "You saw us!" Patch exclaims. Patch grabs Kaiba by the shoulder, then gesturing to Quilt with his other hand. Quilt nods, and tip toes carefully to the right, peering around the corner. A grid and then a hallway can be seen. When Quilt tiptoes back to Patch, she nods at him and Patch tells Kaiba, "Oh well. You'll have to stay with us," letting go of his shoulder as he does so. Patch explains how and why he made Quilt, but eventually his time runs out. The three of them descend the escalator. This time, Kaiba joins them on their platform. "Isn't there a backup battery?" He asks Quilt as she takes the wheel. When the door is opened, shelves are revealed with body parts. Kaiba and Quilt drag Patch to a platform in the room that rises to a counter. Quilt pulls Patch's tail, and plugs the end into an outlet before jumping off and curling into a nap. Kaiba takes out the memory gun and points it at Patch. Three messy bookshelves can be seen, littered with post it notes as well as cardboard boxes in front of them. Kaiba can scroll through and tries to take out the book from the shelf that is about Quilt, but fails. "He's not going to remember anything new like this." Kaiba takes a look at what's inside some of the boxes instead, looking through pictures. There's one of a factory, a brunette girl with glasses and a body, another body, another body with the same girl again (this time wearing a nice kimono), the girl again. Kaiba closes the memory and chooses instead to look into Quilt's. A record player can be seen, but Kaiba can't play it. He looks around the room instead, settling on a stationary camera that's around the level of the desk. "It's been recording this workbench for hundreds of years." Footage from the camera shows the girl from earlier interacting with Patch over the years. Satisfied, Kaiba takes a look at the rest of the room. The shelves are covered with artificial body parts and designs. Hearing a bark, Kaiba turns around. Quilt is trying to fend off thieves, one beats her with a club. Kaiba runs out, yelling at them to stop. As they start their getaway car, Quilt trips the thief who is trying to get to it and then starts biting his leg. He hits her again with the club and Kaiba calls out for her. Quilt lays on the ground, motionless. Kaiba kneels over her, taking her in his arms. The thieves get away. Kaiba pulls out the business card that Baby gave him while cradling Quilt's body. Quilt's dissected body is shown on an operating table. "Sorry, but we can't use the body anymore." Baby tells Kaiba. "But her memories are safe." "Please save her," says Kaiba. "We could use the rocks of gold or something." "No, I don't need gold. Originally, I gave those to him, anyway. Patch has made me rich, so consider it my thanks. We'll repair Quilt carefully and rebuild Patch's lab too while we're at it. I want to use this opportunity to do a lot for him. I'm to blame too, leaving all that valuable stuff in such an obvious place." "Besides, I'm a Patch fan, so it's my chance to do something good for him. But what will I do about her body?" With a bright red sky, Kaiba and Baby enter a park. Vanilla can be seen with a flushed forehead, stumbling around. Kaiba runs to him, "Vanilla! What are you doing here?" Sheepishly, he responds, "I was wondering where you went." He falls on Kaiba again. As advertisements of bodies play, they watch children play in front of a statue that towers over the center of the park. Near the base, is a triangle of three circles. and at the top, a statue of a man with chin length hair and a long, flowing cape. A large sun is on top of his head. He looks alarming similar to Kaiba's original body. "Who is that?" Kaiba asks. Baby answers. "Nobody knows. But the guy is Warp, the prince who rules over this universe and controls memories. He's in the Palace on Lala, keeping terrorists in check. I heard he invented the memory tank, but he probably didn't want a town like this." Kaiba looks up at the statue and says only, "Warp...." "A Muscular Woman" "The Man Who Doesn't Stay in Memories" "Disguise" "Shoot Warp!" "Kaiba" "Revolving Fan" "Everyone in the Clouds" Other notes *Kaiba is often mistaken for the Yu-Gi-Oh! character Seto Kaiba. *Kaiba is named after the plant of the same name by Neiro. **She notices his remarkable visual memory while he draws a detailed image on the wall, and she tells him about the memory eating plant. **Both the character and the plant are most likely named for the Japanese word for the hippocampus (海馬) a part of the brain that plays a role in emotion and memories. References * Gallery :Click here for Kaiba's gallery! Kaiba Article stubs Category:Bodies